


Predacon to Predabot

by TransformersAutobotDragon1



Category: Beast Hunters - Fandom, Predacons Rising - Fandom, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersAutobotDragon1/pseuds/TransformersAutobotDragon1
Summary: I was just reading a couple of Predacon and Predaking ’fics when I thought, “What if Predaking turned Autobot?”, and this idea came to mind. BTW nothing belongs to me. Also this starts while no one (including Predaking himself) knew about how the Predacon was intelligent and he could transform. Oh, and one of the most important things is that this fic talks/is about how the Predacon - a.k.a. Predaking - becomes an Autobot, hence the title. Please Kudos, follow me, comment, and tell others about my fic. Enjoy! :)





	1. A different side of the Predacon

The Predacon was lying down in his kennel, a bit bored. After he had returned from hunting the autobots, Shockwave had put him in his kennel and no one had come since. The Predacon made the equivalent to a sigh once again. He wished he had something to do. But he remembered being called a hunter, so he supposed that he was un-needed if he had nothing to hunt. He closed his optics and thought of his first memory.

**FLASHBACK**

He remembered being surrounded by black, the only feeling he had was that he was floating and surrounded by something wet. Then, all of a sudden, the wetness started slipping away and he started moving, which was new to him. He opened his optics to see that there was a yellow liquid that was going away. After it passed his optics, he could see a purple mech with one, big, red optic. Then the glass was removed. He then stood up before the mech. “Follow me.”, the purple mech said. The purple mech then walked ahead and for some reason, the large beast followed.

**END FLASHBACK**

He opened his optics to the sound of peds. Then the door opened and in came Shockwave. “Come, my creation, our lord requires us.”, Shockwave said. Shockwave then walked ahead and Predacon followed. They kept walking until they were at the throne where Megatron was sitting. Megatron then told Shockwave to do something. Shockwave then brought the beast to the flight deck. He then showed the Energon that had belonged to Wheeljack once again, just like he did before gif first hunt. Predacon scanned the Energon. Then Predacon took flight and when he landed he saw vehicons and Starscream firing at the Autobots and vice-versa. The battle was over an Energon mine. The Predacon roared and the vehicons, Starscream, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheelhack, and Ultra Magnus looked up to see him. “Ah, scrap.”, Bulkhead said. “Not this thing again.”, Wheeljack said. Then the Predacon dove towards the battlefield from his perch above. He roared at the Autobots. Then the vehicons and Starscream got to worked on getting as much Energon as they could out of the mine and back to the Nemesis. The battle then raged on. The Predacon injuring all of them. He had just pinned down Optimus Prime with his claw and was about to fire at him and fry his circuits so he would offline...but suddenly he didn’t. His generator was all fired up and the Prime could tell that also...but he didn’t fire for some reason. Something within his spark was saying not to do it. He was fighting against his spark but then one word came to his processor, WHY?

That single word stopped everything. His generator cooled down and he stopped fighting his spark. That single, simple word made him not offline the Prime, right then and there. He took his claw off the Prime and walked away some before flying away towards the Nemesis. This did not go unnoticed by the Autobots (while for the Decepticons, they did not notice or see the thing). All Autobots were in shock that the Autobot Hunter would let the Prime go.

Meanwhile Predacon was flying to the Nemesis and the word kept playing over and over in his processor. He was also questioning why he let the Prime go and not offline him. Then Predacon landed on the flight deck and headed towards his kennel. He lied down in his kennel and fell into recharge. His last thought was, why did he let the Autobot go?

 

At the Autobot Base...

Ratchet was fixing up all of them while Jack, Raf, Miko, June, and Agent Fowler watched. “So what happened to you all exactly?”, Ratchet asked as he fixed the last injury. “Well all was going according to plan.”, Ultra Magnus said. “Then the Predacon showed up.”, Arcee said. “He’d just pinned Optimus down with his claw and was about to offline him with his fire”, Ultra Magnus said.

“When the most surprising thing ever happened.”, Wheeljack said. “What was it?”, Ratchet and all the humans asked. “He let Optimus and the rest of us go.”, Ultra Magnus said. Then all the humans and Ratchet were slack-jawed. “It really let you go?”, Raf asked Optimus.

Optimus nodded yes. “It appears that there is a different side to the Predacon that we haven’t seen before, it also appeared that there is more to it than meets the optic.”, Optimus said.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s pretty much obvious by the chapter title. BTW *speech* is someone thinking, :speech: is comm, and /speech/ is Bumblebee talking.

Predacon was in his kennel scratching on the floor, a habit he picked up after the battle that occurred 5 days before. Then he heard almost silent  
peds-he wouldn't have heard them if he wasn’t a predacon with heightened instincts/senses-coming towards the kennel. The door opened to reveal the TIC, Soundwave. He gave Predacon an Energon Cube and then left. After he left, the Predacon devoured the Energon. 

After awhile when it was the early, early hours of the morning-when the sun wasn’t even come out for a few hours-the door to his kennel opened and revealed Knockout. Predacon followed Knockout to where the flight deck was, where Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave so happened to be. Megatron came up to the Beast. Megatron then told him about how an Autobot signal was tracked. Then Megatron ordered Predacon to go find it.

Predacon took flight and headed towards the ground. When he landed he was in the middle of a forest. He smelled Autobot and headed towards a clearing. But he was confused as no Autobots were there. He then saw something circular and metal and headed towards it.

It had buttons and a flashing light. It then set off a loud sound. It hurt his audio receptors so he backed away. He then saw 3 other devices exactly like the first one and he realized he was in the middle of them. The devices then all had electricity sparking through each. Then it made what looked like a force field around him.

Predacon realized he was trapped. He slammed against the force field trying to escape but it shocked him. All of the devices made a sound that sounded like a whistle. Then it released a lot of electricity in the Force field. Predacon roared in pain. 

After it stopped he couldn’t even stand so he fell to the ground. He became weak and was about to faint when he heard voices and the force field going down. Everything was blurry so he closed his eyes but he still listened as much as he could.  
“Looks like it actually worked.”, Bulkhead said. “Those force field generators were made by Ratchet and Wheeljack, lucky they’re inventors.”, Smokescreen said. 

“Let’s just take this thing back to base.”, Ultra Magnus said. Then Predacon passed out. Unknown to all, Laserbeak followed Predacon and watched the whole thing. Laserbeak then headed back towards his master on the Nemesis. 

On the Nemesis...

Megatron growled. He kept wondering what was taking the Predacon so long. Then Laserbeak came in and connected to Soundwave. “Soundwave, report.”, Megatron ordered. Then Soundwave showed the video that Laserbeak had recorded. 

After watching the video, Megatron roared in fury and punched a monitor. He couldn’t believe his Ultimate Autobot Hunter was captured. And he knew Starscream would be talking for days about how he was right about the Predacon, how it was unsuited to hunt Autobots, and so on. “Soundwave, look for the Predacon’s signature.”, Megatron ordered. He then walked out of the bridge and was avoided by all Vehicons and Eradicons at all cost.


	3. The Autobot Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predaking wakes up from his 'kidnapping' to find himself in the Autobot Base! Meanwhile, not all of the Autobots agree with Optimus' decision.

Predacon opened his optics as his systems rebooted. When he could actually see, a shock ran through him. 'This isn't the Nemesis!' he thought. He tried to get up but found he was unable to. He looked down and saw that strong chains were wrapped around his body. He also saw that a muzzle was around his mouth. It allowed him to open his mouth but he couldn't breathe any fire. He thrust up with all of his strength but suddenly, electricity ran through him. He started to panic and tried to get free even harder but that just caused more electricity to shock him which sent him to even more of a panic. He roared loudly in pain. His world became a blur as blurry shapes came around him. His hearing was also cutting in and out. "Get-tail-care-!" "Ratch-! Sedative-!" 'SEDATIVE!?' He thought. But something was injected into his tail and he started to calm down some. Why was he so sleepy? He laid down and closed his optics as his systems shut down again. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

All of the Autobots sighed in relief as the Predacon's system shut down. The sedative was really strong so it would be knocked out for a few hours. They all grouped back in the Main Room where Optimus stood in front of them. "Speak your minds, everyone." Optimus said. The room erupted into a bunch of arguments and yelling. When the yelling died down Optius spoke. "I know you all have objections to this, but my judgement is clear. As the humans say, we must not judge a book by its cover. And we shall not judge the predacon by its side and outer exterior. There is always more on the inside." Optimus said. Everyone looked at each other before hesitatingly nodding. 

Optimus nodded back before they all returned to their quarters for recharge.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Predacon opened his optics some time later, but this time he was much calmer and didn't lash out when he saw the chains and muzzle again. He looked around the room but didn't see any signs of entry or exit. A secret entrance than. 'Huh. These Autobots aren't as dumb as they look or the 'cons say they are.' Predacon thought. He looked at his chains and saw a difference. They weren't meant to shock him anymore but just to tighten some. He supposed he could be thankful for that as he lied his head down to rest. He supposed he could find a way out after a proper recharge. He closed his optics once again as he fell into a natural recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter. And I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I am just a huge procrastinator. BTW, my Beast Machines fic is on hiatus. Sooo...sorry about that. I'll try to get the next chapter up for this fic soon. Thanks for reading. Byyyyeee! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. And remember, kudos, follow, comment, and share. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
